Fallen Ulari
Although there are countless Fallen Ulari and Olori, like the balrogs and demons of The Pale, there is one Fallen Ulari that has gained a tremendous following among evil races, the bewitching master deceiver and manipulator, Setuek. Setuek, The Black Commander Symbol: A burning red eye on a black background. Other Names: Set, Sethu, The Black Commander, Lord of Deceit, God of the World, Lord of Evil As an Ulari, Setuek was placed under A'ibys and is the greatest of his kind. A craftsman and jeweler beyond peer, Setuek was the first Ulari to be swayed to evil by the whispered promises of A'Ibys. During the War of Heaven it was Setuek whom lead A'ibys legions against the throne, and he personally destroyed several of the Olori and corrupted a number of Ulari. When his armies broke he fled to Earth, thus escaping The One's curse of being unable to take fair shape. During the majority of the First Age Setuek stood as A'Ibys right hand man and organized creatures of evil into the arts of warfare. He likewise moved among men, using his spectacular skill of charm, magnetism, and persuasion to sway Men into the service of A'ibys. His greatest success in this endeavor was among The Easterlings, whom he managed to corrupt entirely. Setuek lead the forces that marched on Amelost to drives the elves out of the world. In this he failed, when he battled the elf lord Glifondel. Though Setuek managed to kill the glorious prince, he himself was gravely wounded and carried off of the battlefield. From there he stayed in his fortress of Dar-Nagoroth, tended to by the Easterling family of Naphel. When he was fully healed he again launched a campaign against Amelost but was once again wounded when the slaves of Teoza, the Urudun, turned on their mistress and bulked up the forces of Amelost. Setuek fled, and was not seen again until the end of the First Age, when he was called forth by The One for judgment. He appeared briefly, and his physical form was destroyed. His spirit lived on, however, and he fled to the deep dark places of the world. Even though Setuek has never again taken physical shape, his cruelty and malice continues to poison the world. There are many things of evil that worship him as a god. This annoys him, as he feels that such worship rightly belongs to his lord and master, A'ibys. None-the-less he is in the world somewhere, and elves and men both dread the day he may return to finish what he started: to destroy the elves, enslave the Free Peoples, and cover the world in darkness of behalf of his own dark lord. Gothumog, Lord of The Balrogs A Greater Ulari, Gothumog served Bailik in working the caverns of the world, especially tending to volcanoes. He is the greatest of his kind, swayed to evil with promises of glory and leadership byA'ibys. Gothumog is the second greatest victory ever archived-the first being the corruption of Setuek-because it was Gothumog whom swayed his fellows into the service of evil as well. Gothumog was a terror of The First Age, leading his balrog into battle against the elves. He slew three of the great elven nobles: Farloin, Farloin's son Mithlondel, and his cousin Andorias. Such is his might that the very sight of him would send Men fleeing the battlefield. He was critically injured by the elven queen Hithlondil at the final Battle for Amelost and fled deep into the earth to recover. He was hidden when The One herself manifested on Earth to end the war, and ignored Her call to come forth. So as far as everyone is concerned, this king of Balrogs is still hidden deep within the earth, waiting on Setuek's call in order to rise to the battlefield again. Fallen Olori There are a number of Fallen Olori, but only one has risen to such a height that he is worshiped as a god. Before his corruption, Demigorgon was tasked with maintaining the prairies and grasslands of the world, ensuring crops grew in their time and helpfully urging Men to harvest. But he was wholly dissatisfied with his position, and jealous of the Ulvatar who were worshiped. A'ibys was quick to recognize Demigorgon's unspoken anger and cultivated it, slowly corrupting him. As a Fallen Olori Demigorgon neglected his duties and instead worked hard to convince the gullible that he was actually an Ulvatar. This gained him the worship and recognition he desired, but he was not long to relish it. At the end of the First Age, when A'ibys was thrown into the Timeless Void, Demigorgon was twisted by the One's curse into a horrible shape. But still his worship continues. He is now known as the King of Olori and, unlike any other of his kin, actually responds to summons and appears to evil magicians. Such fools become his puppets and playthings, lied to and told great power will be bestowed on them id they commit atrocities in his name. He watches these take place with glee and may bestow some ability or skill on his hapless summoner for a time, but only for long enough to watch the magician go mad and eventually die or commit suicide.